LED lamp has advantages of low power consumption and having a soft light, and is extensively applied to various lighting occasions. The existing LED lamp includes a substrate, the substrate is provided with a LED chip. The substrate is connected to a wiring point of a lamp holder via electric wires. When the lamp holder extends into a power supply, then the LED chip is powered on and emits light.
Other than an incandescence light bulb, or a fluorescent lamp, the LED chip has characteristic of emitting light toward a specified direction. Due to the limitation of the design structure of the existing LED lamp, once the LED lamp is assembled, the light emitting direction of the LED lamp is fixed and can not be adjusted according to a requirement, thereby lacking for flexibility.
Further, when the existing LED lamp is dismantled to perform a modeling transformation, the process can only be accomplished by adopting many assembly tools, wasting time and energy, and the labor cost is high.